Fredbear
Fredbear is a recurring antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He is a mysterious animatronic who was presumably the mascot for "Fredbear's Family Diner" before it became "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". While he has made some form of appearance in different games throughout the series, he plays his first real antagonistic role in the game, Ultimate Custom Night. He is voiced by Kellen Goff (who also voices Funtime Freddy). History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Fredbear appears briefly in this game. He is seen performing on stage next to Spring Bonnie during Shadow Bonnie's secret mini-game. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A bit more of Fredbear's history is revealed in the series' fourth installment alongside the appearance of his "Nightmare" counterpart. He appears in a plush form during nightly minigames, trying to get a young boy (who the player controls) through the days leading up to his birthday at Fredbear's Family Diner. His animatronic form is also seen during the mini-games and the boy is shown to be scared of him. Because of this, the boy's older brother and his friends eventually shove him into Fredbear's open mouth before the animatronic's jaws clamp down on the boy's head. ''FNAF World'' Fredbear's "Adventure" counterpart is one of the playable protagonists, as well as the central protagonist in this RPG and he is needed to achieve at least one of the games endings. His pixelated plush form also returns to assist the player in earning another ending. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Fredbear appears as a secret antagonist in the Ultimate Custom Night. To summon him, only Golden Freddy must be active during the night with his A.I. set to one. The player must purchase a Death Coin for ten Faz-Coins, which will made Freddy's top hat show up on the office desk, and then use it on Golden Freddy when he appears. Once this happens, Fredbear will instantly kill the player. ''Freddy in Space 2'' Fredbear returns as the deuteragonist. He is the one talking to the heroes after the player starts the level for the first time, helping them defeat LolzHax. Appearance Fredbear is a animatronic bear who looks almost identical to Freddy Fazbear but with slight physical differences, such as his LED eyes which are always exposed. He also has a golden yellow body, two black buttons on his torso and wears a small purple top hat with matching colored bow-tie. Gallery Tumblr inline naxuynxbFs1su84lo.png|Golden Freddy, the animatronic which supposedly used to be called Fredbear Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|The Fredbear plushie Bite of 87.jpg|Fredbear crushing the Crying Child's head Trivia *Like most animatronics in the Ultimate Custom Night, Fredbear speaks after killing the player. However, all of his speech is garbled and distorted, making it extremely difficult to determine what he says. **It was eventually revealed by his voice actor Kellen Goff that Fredbear's speech is actually extremely high-pitched and distorted lines originally meant for Freddy Fazbear. *Fredbear, alongside Trash and the Gang and Helpy, is the only animatronic in the Ultimate Custom Night to have a unique jumpscare sound. **Fredbear is also the only secret animatronic who cannot be summoned by Dee Dee. *Oddly enough, Fredbear appears to be a replica of Freddy Fazbear before his withering during the FNaF 4 mini-games, as he retains two sets of teeth, unlike how he appears in Ultimate Custom Night where he is a carbon copy of the FNaF 1 Freddy model, possibly hinting him at being Golden Freddy, as Fredbear was not present in the FNaF 1 location, but Golden Freddy was. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessed Objects Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Contradictory Category:Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient